


Retaliation

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Nanowrimo 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Short snippet of a daily happening in Shigure and Forrest's realtionship
Relationships: Foleo | Forrest/Shigure
Series: Nanowrimo 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533926
Kudos: 3





	Retaliation

Shigure couldn’t stop staring. Not that he wanted to stop per say but he knew he had been caught three times by others and at least once he was caught by Forrest. Not that Forrest cared all that much but he knew that the teasing would come from someone soon enough.

They’d been teased relentlessly when their peers had found out the two of them were an official couple. Not that it was a surprise but now everyone could openly tease them about it instead of just being annoying about the situation. 

“You could just go see him you know.” Sophie said, nudging Shigure gently with her hip. “You don’t have to just stand by and watch anymore.”

“I know,” Shigure shrugged, glancing over at her. “But he gets annoyed when I interfere.” He heard her hum in response before he sighed. “He’s trying really hard to learn how to ride a pegasus and I did offer to show him but he said he wanted to do it by himself.”

“And yet you still came down here toooooo what? Watch?” 

“Sort of. More like make sure he’s okay. He’s only flown a few times with me and I directed the flight the entire time.” Shigure’s eyes followed Forrest’s figure as he followed along to what the instructor was saying. “I do trust the instructor quite a bit.”

“Well of course you would. She’s the one who gave you free reign of the building without having to have permission from her to be inside.” Sophie laughed, sitting down on the bench beside Shigure finally. “So you’re just worried then?”

“In a sense, yes. Forrest’s a bit...headstrong.”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

“He takes after his mother quite a bit.”

Sophie laughed, nodding as he eyes followed Forrest as well now. “Selena is a force to be reckoned with after all.” She turned her attention to Shigure again and couldn’t help but grin. “You’re so smitten with him it hurts.”

Shigure’s face lit up quickly and he turned to face her fully. “I am well aware of that thank you.”

“You two were so hard to watch. It was a miracle no one actually said anything to you guys beforehand.”

Shigure raised an eyebrow before he started laughing. “Are you serious? I thought Corrin was going to have a panic attack because I wouldn’t tell Forrest how I felt for months. Jacob tried setting him and I up five times. Even Xander tried getting us together one time.”

“Wait seriously?!” Sophie’s jaw dropped in shock. “I thought Dwyer was joking when he said that!”

“Completely serious. Even ah...Leo took notice. That was a bit of an awkward chat with him.” Shigure chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment.

“He seems okay with the two of you?”

“He is! But he did the whole,” Shigure straightened up and cleared his throat before he started imitating Leo. “I do hope you know that if you do hurt him in any way, I know fifteen different ways to make someone disappear with a simple word.” He shook his head and grinned. “Father laughed when he heard about that one.”

Sophie was laughing again. “I can’t believe he said that to you! Well I can but it seems so not like Lord Leo to do that!”

“He’s a bit more protective of Forrest than anyone else.”

“It’s kind of annoying honestly.” Forrest piped up from in front of them, smiling before he laughed when the two of them jumped up from the bench. 

Sophie clutched her chest and wheezed. “Forrest! You can’t just do that!”

“I can and I did. Why are you guys talking about my father?” Forrest raised an eyebrow ashe looked between them.

“Told her about the time he threatened me.” Shigure said easily, shrugging with a grin. “Not the worst threat I’ve received before. I’ve gotten worse from jealous people regarding Soleil.” 

Sophie winced with an apologetic look on her face before her attention was caught by someone calling her name. “Looks like I’ve gotta run! I’ll see you two later! Bye!”

“See you around, Soph.” Shigure replied, watching her run off towards Nyx. He looked to Forrest again and smiled. “How’d it go?”

Forrest’s shoulders dropped and he sighed heavily. “Not great. He wouldn’t let me on today so we had to work on more trust working instead.”

“It is a process.” Shigured reached forward and pulled Forrest into his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple gently. “You know you’re more than welcome to work with Delpha.”

“She likes you more than me.” Forrest huffed, resting his cheek against the others shoulder. “What’d you do today?”

“Worked with Xander on some small political treaties before finding a safe place to hide.”

“Conveniently where I was it seems.”

“It worked out well in my favor. I like seeing you️”

“More like you just like watching me run around after a pegasus.”

“That just happened to be a bonus.”

Forrest snorted and punched Shigure’s arm lightly before snaking his arms around his waist. He pulled his face back to look up at the other and smiled. “Weirdo.”

Shigure rolled his eyes before he glanced around. Seeing that they were alone with no one within eyesight, he dipped his head down and started placed kisses all over Forrest’s face. He started at his forehead, down the bridge of his nose before veering off to kiss under each eyelid and cheek. He kissed along his jaw to his ear before moving down his neck. He could feel his pulse quicken under his lips, making him smile as he moved his lips back up his neck and kiss his chin gently.

“You are really testing my willpower right now aren’t you?” Forrest mumbled, his voice a little breathy. He let out a slow breath before he squirmed in Shigure’s embrace to free his hands. He set his palms against Shigure’s cheeks with a slight pout on his lips. “If you keep kissing my face like that I’ll have to retaliate.” 

“Oh?” Shigure raised an eyebrow. “Is that another threat I’m receiving. You’re family is quite fond of those.”

Forrest laughed, snorting as he pushed Shigure’s face away from his. “Jerk. Here I thought we were having a moment!”

“We were,” Shigure laughed, trying to pull Forrest’s face back towards him. “Let me continue it?” He tightened his hold around the other’s waist to keep him embraced firmly. “Please?” He gave a small pout to the other, trying to sweeten the deal but lost the pout as he started to grin.

“You have one of the worst poker faces.” Forrest teased, leaning up to press a kiss to Shigure’s lips gently. Pulling back, he pulled away entirely before he slipped his hand in the others. “Lunch?” He looked up at his face and started laughing. “Why do you look so surprised?”

“I uh...wasn’t ready for the retaliation part.” Shigure cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks warming up with a blush. He cleared his throat again before he intertwined their fingers. “Lunch.” He finally agreed, setting off towards the palace kitchens. “Wanna cook something together?”

Forrest hummed in response, nodding as he started walking alongside him. “As long as it’s just us in there, yeah.”

“I’ll make sure it’s just us.” Shigure promised, leaning against him slightly. 

They had the kitchen to themselves after shooing out Nina and Sophie who snickered when they saw them walking hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on twitter! Shugo_Ookami


End file.
